I'm Not Sorry
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: The sex was amazing. He knew her body better than she did. He worshiped her in bed. His hands roamed over her body as his mouth covered every inch of her in kisses. He always had her gasping, moaning, and begging in a matter of minutes. And he never failed to bring her to her peak. But that's all it was. Sex. And MC wanted more...


The sex was amazing. He knew her body better than she did. He worshiped her in bed. His hands roamed over her body as his mouth covered every inch of her in kisses. He always had her gasping, moaning, and begging in a matter of minutes. And he never failed to bring her to her peak. But that's all it was. Sex.

He always left right after. No matter how much she whined and begged. She would tug at the bottom of his shirt, looking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes, "Please?" she pleaded desperately.

He would just smile and ruffle her hair before walking out the door.

Today was going to be different, it had to be. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She heard a light knock on the door and she smiled, looking up expectantly.

"Hellooo?" He called, opening the door slightly and sticking his head in. She giggled and hopped up from her seat on the couch.

"Seven!" She squeaked and threw her arms around his neck causing him to laugh.

"Hey MC," he smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly before quickly letting go and stepping away.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, pulling him down next to her.

"I got a new game, play with me?" She looked at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Sure, put it in," Seven replied, continuing the innuendo while moving to the other side of the couch.

She squinted at him accusingly and in response he winked, causing her to roll her eyes and turn away to hide her blush. She put the game in and handed him a controller, it didn't take very long for him to win the first round.

"I win!" He grinned triumphantly, earning him a glare from MC who quickly restarted the game and moved closer to him.

After about an hour of playing they were tied and MC had successfully wiggled her way in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He beat her once again, his score finally surpassing hers.

"I don't like you!" She whined, putting down the controller and accepting defeat.

He laughed and got up from the couch.

"Not my problem," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

She sighed and got up to follow him. This was getting her nowhere. "Why are you so mean to me, Seven?" She frowned at him leaning against the door frame.

He pretended to gasp in surprise, "Me? Mean?" He looked at her with mock hurt, "Never!"

"Don't quit your day job to become an actor," MC rolled her eyes and started walking towards him.

He open his mouth to reply but was cut off as MC grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall, her mouth colliding with his. He let out a low moan, his tongue battling hers for dominance and his hand grabbed her hair. She pulled back a bit to bite his bottom lip before crashing her lips against him again.

Seven grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, their lips never parting as his hands gripped her ass to keep her from falling.

He threw her on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her, his eyes appraising her body in a way that made her shiver. He pressed his forehead against her's, his tongue slipped out, licking his lips in a teasing fashion. MC grabbed his hair and pulled him against her, her hands quickly working to pull go his clothes so she could feel his bare skin. She lay her hand against his bare chest and pushed him, successfully flipping them over so she could straddle him. She shoved his jacket under her pillow, hoping he wouldn't notice, and trailed kisses down his stomach.

"MC," he moaned her name, his hands gripping her hair as she pulled his aching member out from his jeans.

"Fuck," he hissed as she took him into her mouth, her lips and tongue working to pleasure him.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and relaxing under her touch. He felt his body begin to tense up and he tried to pull her away from him.

"MC, I'm gonna…" he tried to warn, but couldn't get the words out fast enough. He let out a loud moan as he finished into her mouth.

MC slowly kissed her way back up his body, ending with a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

He turned away and sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"I-I have a lot of work to do, MC. Maybe we shouldn't do this today" he whispered, not looking at her.

She looked at him with a concerned expression and climbed onto his lap so that she was straddling him again.

"What's up with you?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his cheek. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm just not in the mood today, okay?" he said, pushing her off of him and walking over to put his shirt back on.

MC closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to calm herself down. He was probably just stressed out about work, she just needed to be patient.

"Okay," she nodded, smiling at him. "Maybe we can hang out later this week? Go to dinner or something?"

"Yeah, maybe" he muttered under his breath looking around the room. "Where's my jacket?" he sighed. MC giggled playfully and shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood MC," he practically growled.

"I'm not giving you your jacket back until you stop being mean." she teased, attempting to keep things light-hearted.

He looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes and chuckling. "Okay, fine. I'll come back for it later then. I gotta go." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before turning and leaving without another word.

She sighed and pulled his jacket out from under her pillow. She laid down and buried her face in it, inhaling his scent. She was going to get through to him. She had to.

Seven raced home, driving much too quickly, his hands gripped the steering wheel as he cursed under his breath. He couldn't do this anymore, he was being selfish, she didn't deserve this.

He wanted to blame her, but he couldn't.

It really was his fault. She was just so gorgeous. Everything about her hypnotized him, her smile, her laugh, her blush. He'd do anything to just be close to her, hold her, kiss her, he just wanted to make her happy. But he couldn't, she'd never be happy with him.

He was selfish, he couldn't help it. The only way he could be close to her was when they had sex. Hearing her moan his name, the way her hands felt in his hair, the way she threw her head back and closed her eyes as his name fell from her lips as he thrust into her again and again. He didn't want to give that up, but he had to.

"Fuck," he groaned as he slammed his head against the steering wheel. He got out of his car, slamming the door harshly behind him and walked into his house. He fell into the chair in front of his computer and started working, he needed something to get his mind off MC.

After a few hours he decided to check the RFA chat to see if he'd missed anything. He noticed MC changed her profile picture to a picture of herself… wearing his jacket….

"It's official, she's trying to kill me," he muttered under his breathe while opening the latest chat.

 **707 has entered the chatroom**

 **Yoosung:** I don't want to do my homework _

 **Zen:** You wouldn't need school if you were handsome like me!

 **Yoosung:** Go bother your girlfriend

 **Yoosung** : Oh wait..

 **707:** Damn Yoosung

 **Yoosung** : ^^;

 **Zen:** Whatever

 **Zen:** Did you see MC changed her picture?

 **Yoosung:** Yes! She's so cute ^^

 **Zen:** Not as cute as me

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom**

 **707:** lololololol

 **Zen:** You're lucky Seven

 **Zen:** I wish MC was my girlfriend T_T

 **707:** Ummm…

 **707:** She's not my girlfriend…

 **707:** But you should go for it

 **707:** You guys would make a cute couple ^^

 **Zen:** Really?

 **Zen:** You're right!

 **Zen:** I should ask her out

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

 **MC has left the chatroom**

 **707:** LOLOLOLOLOLOL

 **Zen:** She's just shy

 **Zen:** I should go practice my lines

 **Zen:** Bye Seven

 **Zen has left the chatroom**

Seven laughed quietly at himself, but he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He bit down hard on his hand, the pain acting as a momentary distraction. He'd really done it now, MC was going to be furious with him. But it was better that way, even if he had to break her heart first, she'd be happier in the end.

She could live a quiet, safe life with someone like Zen. Someone that was normal. Someone that could give her everything she deserved. He knew she'd be heartbroken to see him dismiss Zen's assumptions so casually and then suggest she should go out with him. It physically pained him to type the words, he could only imagine how she felt reading them.

He pulled at his hair and paced across the room.

He had no other choice.

He watched her slowly fall in love with him.

He'd experienced a lot of painful things in his life, but watching the girl you love fall in love with you, and then having to break her heart… that hurt like Hell.

He let out an angry cry and punched the nearest wall, creating a hole and smearing it with blood. A sob escaped from his chest as he slid down to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He curled in on himself, whispering broken apologies that he was glad she'd never hear.

It had been a week since MC had seen Seven and he'd been ignoring all her calls and texts. He was rarely in the RFA chats and when she showed up he would quickly make excuses about how he had work that needed to be done. It was starting to drive her crazy.

But worst of all, Zen would not leave her alone! He'd been calling her at least once a day. She was going to kill Seven for this, if she could ever get ahold of him.

MC lay across her couch, flipping through TV channels lazily when she heard her phone go off.

"Please don't be Zen…" she groaned to herself as she checked to see who it was. She felt her heart flutter a bit when she saw it was a new text from Seven.

 **Seven: I'm gonna stop by to pick up my jacket. Be there in 5, cool?**

 **MC: Cool :)**

She typed her reply quickly and got up to get the jacket from her bed because she didn't want to have to explain that. She heard a knock at the door and waited for Seven to come in. She frowned when he didn't open the door like he usually did and walked over to open it for him.

"Hey," he gave her a tight smile as he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. Why did he always have to look so handsome?

"Hey! I missed you! Come in!" MC walked away from the door and into the kitchen, expecting him to follow, which he eventually did.

He sat down and put his phone on the kitchen counter in front of him as MC grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," he caught it with ease and gave her another tight smile, causing her to narrow her eyes in concern.

"What's wrong, Seven?" she asked.

Before he could answer his phone dinged with a new text message. She reached down and grabbed it without thinking, just like she had done a thousand times before. MC let out a small gasp as she saw the picture of her wearing his jacket as his screensaver. He quickly snatched his phone out her hands and stood up giving her a harsh glare.

"Don't touch my phone, MC" he growled.

"I-I'm sorry…" MC whispered, frowning at him in confusion. "You don't…have to be embarrassed… if that's what you're worried about…" She trailed off as he laughed harshly and rolled his eyes.

"Yoosung changed it and I've just been to busy to change it back. Think a little?" he teased as he tapped his finger against her head patronizingly.

"I should go." he said abruptly, turning to leave.

"Seven, wait!" MC cried grabbing his hand. He immediately pulled away from her, but turned around, looking at her with an unamused expression. "What's going on with you? I thought that…" she trailed off again, feeling embarrassed.

"What? That I liked you?" he laughed again, shaking his head. "It was just sex MC, and honestly? I'm bored with it. Sorry if you thought there was something going on between us, but like I said, it was just sex."

"Seven…" she felt tears start to form in her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief, "No… Please… Don't do this…"

"Stop being so emotional, it's not like it meant anything," he said casually, as if he weren't breaking her heart.

He turned away from her and started walking towards the door.

"Seven!" MC called desperately, "Seven!"

"Luciel!"

He froze at the sound of his real name but didn't turn around.

"I… I love you…" MC whispered brokenly.

He turned around to look at her, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You really think that changes anything?" he smirked and rolled his eyes again before walking out the door, shutting it harshly behind him.

"No!" she cried out, falling to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe he'd do this to her. She truly thought he loved her.

She walked to the living room, tears still falling rapidly down her face as she grabbed her phone.

 **MC has entered the chatroom**

 **MC** : I'm leaving the RFA


End file.
